Long Lost Original Wife
by aff87
Summary: Someone from Elijah's past might be the one that cand end the war in Nola
1. Chapter 1

The witches tried to weaken Caleb, but he never even felt their power. It seemed as a shield wa around him protecting him. He just smirked, and something familiar about it made Davina look twice. He came directly at her and took her by the arm.

'You are coming with me!' he started draging her with such a force that it started to hurt her. The witches put them selves before him but they couldn't touch him. Marcel ran towards them but it seemed that something pushed him away, he just started to fly away. She wanted to stop him, but he wouldn't let her and put his hand on her eyes. This was the last thing she remembered.

...

She woke up in a big room which favoured the colour red, in a comfortable bed, but with nobody around her. She started to get up and try to escape, but then a voice told her:

'Don't! We won't hurt you.', the soft voice tried to reassure her.

'An why should I believe you? Who are you and where are you?'panic started to take hold of her. A small noise behindmade her flinch and a beautiful woman with jet black hair came forward.

'My name is Alexandra Mikaelson and I am here to stop this stupid war in which each one of you is to fault', the woman stated without even blinking.

'Another Mikaelson, and why are you any better than the rest?'really, from where were they all coming?

'But why are you any better than them. You brought Mikael back, someone who could kill even your friends. You betrayed your sister witches played a major part in starting this war. So tell me Davina Claire, why do you think you are superior to the Mikaelson?'

Davina just staired at ALexandra without daring to say a word. She tried to use her magic on her, but she only felt a horrible headache, nose bleading and her vision started to blur.

'Please stop using you minor magic on me. I am more powerful than you. I am more powerful than every witch in the Quarter put together.', it seemed that Alexandra only wanted to warn her

'What do you mean your a Mikaelson? Are you a long lost sister? Are you some basterd child as Klau?'Davina answered through greeted teeth as the pain still continued.

'If you want the pain to stop never speak bad of Nik again. He is my or was my best friend. But no to all your questions. I am none of what you believe. I am Elijah Mikaelson's wife' Alexandra told her without taking a breath.


	2. Chapter 2

So the great Elijah Mikaelson had a wife. But were has she been all the time and why wasn't she with them? Davina could only stare at her and think of all the questions that she wanted to ask.

'Oh please just ask away. I know you have a million questions, but be quick as we need to prepare for what is coming', Alexandra took a chair and sat in front of Davina.

'I do not know where to start or what to ask. To be honest I do not even think I want to know. After all that I have been through I came to the conclusion that knowledge is to dangerouse.', a small tear appeared on Davina's face.

'I agree with you. Knowledge is something dangerouse. But let me ask you something. Just take into consideration that the Originals need to stay alive.' Alexandra carresed Davina's face. 'What would you do as to stop this war?'

'I would give up my life!'Davina stated as a matter of fact.

'Well then Ms Claire, welcome to my house.' Alexandra helped Davina up and they both got out of the room.

As Davina looked around her she could see that they were entering a long hallway designed in a way that she hasn't seen in all of New Orleans.

'Please tell me that we are still in NOLA?', Alexandra justa started to laugh.

...

Meanwhile in the Mikaelson's house Elijah opened Klaus' door slowly.

'Brother how do you feel?', as the previouse night was a full moon one and Klaus has his power drained because of those rings, Elijah worried like a mother around him.

'Oh brother, stop with the worries. Now that Marcel is helping me with those bloody rings and they start to dissapear ony by one, the pain isn't so bad.'', Klaus smirked at Elijah as to put him at ease. He was still his favourite brother. Elijah was always looked upon as the honourable one, the only on in the Mikaelson's who saw the difference between bad and good. If only they knew that this hadm't always been the truth. There was a time when Elijah had betrayed his family, Klaus' friend, his sister.

'Niklaus, there is a rumor that Davina has dissapeared from the Quarters. Did you have anything to do with it?', Elijh started to look directly in his brother's eyes and tried to see if there might be the possibility that he was up to his old tricks.

'My darling brother, as you already kow, las night we had a full moon, so as to my state...well, I couldn't have kidnapped the charming, but annoying Davina.'. Klaus smirked, but it wasn't one of tricking Elijah, it was on of total disgust. He really hated that girl. She brought Mikael back.

'I am going out to see where Hayley is and analyse the situation. Do you want to come with me?'

'Why not? As if I had anything better to do in this house.', as Klaus took his jacket they went out of the house.

The day was sunny, but there weren't many people in the streets. This was extremly unusual and the brothers immediatly tensed. They looked around and started to walk slowly down the street. Klaus felt a cold chill on his back and slowly turned around. As on cue he saw Mikael smiling at him.

'Boy, it is so nice to see you. Have I told you that the only thing I think about is how to end both of your lives.', Mikael didn't even finish, that several vampires, witches and werewolves started to get dangerously close to the brothers.

Th witches held up their hands as to try to use magic on them, but nothing worked. It was like they were protected by a shield. The vampires and werewolves started to attack them, but they were thrown away and electrocuted.

'Mikael, I think it is time you went back to the other side', the sweetes voice Klaus ever dared to hear was directly behind him. His Caroline was there, in the middle of the war. He needed to protect her, but as if sensing what he wanted she stopped him.

'And do you think that a baby vampire can stop me?', Mikael started to laugh and his black veins appeared on his face.

Caroline just looked at him with a calm that shouldn't even exist in this situation and 'Me, no. You are right, I cannot stop you, but she can.', Smilling just looked in the direction of brunette woman all dressed in black.

To his horror, Mikael started to feel unbearable pain and yelled'Why Alexandra? Elijah betrayed you. Are you that weak that you forgave him?'

'I am not doing this for him.', Alexandra got close and flames started to appear around Mikael. A blue fire consumed him and all the supernatural beings that helped him.

Niklaus smiled, turned to look at Caroline and winked at her. Looking back at Alexandra, he ran and spined her around in his arms. Elijah just started. There in the middle of the streets, in the 21st century was his wife. His wife Alexandra, who should have been dead over 1000 years and who he betrayed with Tatia.


End file.
